rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Noptii Normiez
__TOC__ NOTE: This will be in the form of a diary entry, and entries in italics ''are not considered part of the entry Profile '''Name: '''Noptii Normiez '''Age: '''18 '''Gender: '''Female '''Race:' Mixed-Blood Human (I deal with it) Birthplace: '''Red Forest '''Nickname(s): '''NoNo, Mie (I don't mine either), Nightshade, Maiden of Death '''Occupation: '''Assassin, Hunter, Part-Time Mercenary '''Job Types: '''Assassinations, Monster and Bounty Hunting, VIP protection '''Height: '''5' 10" (180 cm) '''Weight: '''140 lbs. (63.5 kg) (Don't you dare say I'm fat...) '''Character Theme: ''(My World by Florian Bur) '' Entrance Theme: ''(Fade to Black) '' Battle Theme: ''(Dark Shadows from "The Hunger Games") '' Appearance I try to dress somewhat conservatively, but I still get stared at by boys when I pass by them. My long violet hair--I'm not exaggerating, it's long-- I have in pigtail held in two gold clips and surrounded by a gold wire headband. My red eyes are a result of my mixed blood heratige, and I'm not afraid to show them off. I wear a custom pair of midnight blue boots with gold trim, and they really don't hinder me in combat. I also wear a violet trimmed, gothic style open backed white vest Under that, I have a gold trimmed light blue dress with a skirt--the dress is also open backed. I have a dark blue, gold trimmed belt that helps hold up my skirt I also wear a necklace from my friend (hey, I'm a bit sentimental...deal with it). The blue skirt has my family symbol on it, and I'm not afraid to show it off. As far as weapons are concerned, I like to keep it to a minimum. I wear a short, violet handled and black bladed--but lethal sword--'Umbra'-- in a dark blue sheathe on the right side of my belt for close in work. On my back, I wear a light weigh medium length dual stage bo staff-- 'Semiluna' and 'Matraguna'. My main weapon is a folding crossbow pistol--'Secera Lunii'-- in a dark blue holster on the left side of my belt. I also have a pouch on right side of my belt, to the right of the sheathe, for my smaller gear that I rarely use. I have an arm mounted dark blue leatherpouch that holds the bolts for my crossbow. In a concealed leg mounted holster (I won't say where it is), I have a Dust amplifed pistol that's devastating at close range, the ammo in a pouch right next to the holster. Personality As you can probably tell, I wasn't raised in the lower classes, so I don't have a high opinion of the poor and downtrodden--although I'll help one out anyone (I'm not hearless, you pricks). I can be flirty--and am genteel when appropriate-- when I want to, but I get angry when boys try to take a peek up my skirt (Yes, you pervs, that means YOU). I'm also quite strong willed and independent, and that makes me very hard to get along with. I'm quite intelligent, and I blame it on how I was raised, and I'm somewhat curious as well. People have seen me play the heartless act, and I'm sometimes arrogant as well. I sometimes get nightmares about some unpleasant parts of my past, and I really don't want to talk about it...because they bring up memories that I desperately want to forget. Otherwise...I'm nice when you really get to know me. Weapons My weapons selection fits how I want to fight in a certain situation. What weapon I use depends on how my opponent wants to fight. So, without further ado: *'Umbra: '(Work in Progress) *'Matraguna (Dual Bladed Scythe Staff): '(Work in Progress) *'Secera Lunii: '(Work in Progress) *'Concealed Pistol: '(Work in Progress) Battle Style (Work in Progress) History My life has been like a mountain range: it has had its peaks, and its had its low points. Most people are surprised at the fact that I've only had my weapons for four years. I was, from an early age, trained to be the heir of the family name, not to wield a weapon. I was taught all of the basics of being a good upper class girl, and that routine didn't change till I was about nine. At that time, they discovered my mixed blood heratige, and they questioned my lineage and legitimacy as the heir. I felt as if I was being hunted. For a couple of years, until I was about 11, I was placed in hiding-- my parents fearing for my safety--with my aunt and uncle; I was then taught how to dance--I still have the moves to show for it--and with it I was also given basic martial arts training. At twelve, I was sent back home to discover that--in my absence--my mother had fallen ill, and my father was letting her slowly die in front of me, calling it a 'benefit for the family...a small mercy that would have stained our family name' (his words, not mine). I pleaded with him to help her...and was beaten and abused by him for two years--the first year being the worst of it--for disobeying him, still having the mental and physical scars of said abuse to this day. This abuse and treatment at the hands of my own father left me in a depression for a year and a half, my caretaker grew concerned at my increasingly despondent state and stopped me when I nearly took my own life at the lowest point of my depression. My father, seeing me in this state, had mother taken care of before I slipped even further into depression; she eventually got better, but I've never forgiven him for what he did. At fifteen, I went to Sanctum Academy and was taught archery, and advanced unarmed martial arts techniques. At sixteen, my instructors gave me the weapons I now carried, this was after telling my parents at fifteen that I wished to leave the home--and all its unpleasant memories--behind. My parents regretfully bade me farewell as I left all the memories behind, as I left with little regret for leaving my abusive father. Before I left, a friend of mine gave me a necklace--I still wear it to this day--and then wished me good luck for the rest of my life. At eighteen--I got in a bit of trouble at Sanctum, so what-- I was sent to Beacon and got the chance to prove my worth to the world. I accepted both the opportunities, and I haven't looked back ever since. Author's Notes *Name of the character is derived from Miez Noptii Nor, '' Romanian for 'Midnight Cloud' * Crossbow name ''Secera Lunii comes from the Romanian word for 'Crescent Moon' *Bo staff variation names Semiluna and ''Matraguna ''come from the Romanian words for 'crescent' and 'nightshade' respectively. *The sword is styled after the kilij, and its name ''Umbra ''comes from the Romanian word for 'shadow' Category:Fan Made Character Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Alternate Universe Category:Pending Character Category:Female